1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to furniture, especially chairs, stools and tables. Also, this invention relates to furniture accessories like, for example, coatracks, end tables and lamps. More specifically, this invention relates to furniture and accessories made with beer kegs.
2. Related Art
Other inventors have worked with beer kegs for furniture. For example, Sylvester, in U.S. Published Patent Application # US2006/0087162 A1, discloses a bar stool. manufactured from two empty kegs, the kegs being pivotally connected to each other end to end. The bottom of the bottom keg rests on the floor, and the top of the top keg supports a seat pad.
Also, Gebauer, et al., in U.S. Des 412,348 discloses a game table supported by a beer keg.
Still, there is needed a simple and secure support and stand for furniture and furniture accessories manufactured from beer kegs. The support for the bottom of the keg must be robust, and stabilize the keg from tipping. Preferably, the support also provides a footrest for the furniture. The stand for the top of the keg must also be robust, and stabilize what is placed on the stand, whether it be a lamp, flat platform, seat or table top, by efficiently distributing the load from the stand over the top surface of the keg. This invention addresses those needs.